1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A network device or signal transmission device such as a modem, telephone, hub, or adapter for local area network (LAN) comprises at least one connector for providing a complete local area network by a plurality of net lines. A conventional connector for signal transmission comprises a coupler socket with built-in transformer elements for modulating voltage level of the input impulses of the network. In a case that a plurality of identical connectors are mounted in the same network device, the transformer elements of these connectors are integrated to form a packaged transforming device to simplify the structure of the connectors. An example of such a conventional connector is disclosed in, e.g., Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 408892.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional packaged transforming device comprising a packaging casing 10, a packaging cover 20, and a plurality of transformer elements 30. The packaging casing 10 includes a compartment 11, with a plurality of leads 12 mounted in two sidewalls delimiting the compartment 11. Each lead 12 includes an inner terminal 121 and an outer terminal 122. In a conventional procedure for manufacturing the transforming device, an end of a wire 31 of each transformer element 30 is manually welded onto the inner terminal 121 of an associated lead 12 by using a welding gun 90 and solder 91. When welding the transformer elements 30 onto the inner terminals 121 one by one, two adjacent inner terminals 121 are liable to be electrically connected by the solder 91. The qualified product ratio is lowered and the manufacturing procedure is time-consuming and labor-intensive, which is detrimental to mass production.